Currently, a fabrication process of a liquid crystal display panel mainly includes three processes: an array substrate fabrication process, a liquid crystal cell fabrication process and a module assembly process. In a fabrication process of an array substrate, during a procedure of transporting a glass substrate and fabricating Thin Film Transistors (TFT) thereon, the glass substrate is rubbed and moved constantly, leading to continuous generation of static electricity. Moreover, as the glass substrate is an insulator, the static electricity generated during the fabrication process of the array substrate is dispersed slowly. Thus, a problem of Electro-Static Discharge (ESD) happens more easily during the fabrication process of the array substrate than in the fabrication process of liquid crystal cells and in the module assembly process. As an example, in the fabrication process of the array substrate, when a Plasma Enhanced Chemical Vapor Deposition (PECVD) process is used to form films and a dry etching process is applied, traces on the array substrate can easily accumulate a large amount of electric charges, causing breakdown between adjacent traces to generate a short circuit or a broken circuit, thereby compromising a yield rate of the array substrate.